


It's a Three Curl Problem

by xgraciela



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Manip, promo pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgraciela/pseuds/xgraciela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction to the promo picture relased today by the Sherlock band. Sherlock's hair is way too short in it. I had to fix it. </p><p>The picture could be considered spoiler, but it was released officialy by Mofftiss et all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Three Curl Problem

It's better like this, isn't it? *whistles innocently* :) 

Originally posted on my Tumblr (xgraciela).


End file.
